Not a normal traffic stop
by DeathThePanda
Summary: Luka is a police officer, and she pulls over somebody speeding. She's drunk, and wont stop flirting with Luka. Rated M for sexual innuendo (Also known as drunk Meiko) Slight romance at the end.


**I do not own the characters. Or Porsche. **"Come on, Reiko." Officer Luka Megurine ordered her German Shepard, opening the passenger door for the big dog to jump in.

Reiko whined and paced nervously in front of the door. Luka felt her cheeks go red as she heard stifled laughter behind her. The other officers were laughing at her, all because she was going out into the field already. She was just a rookie who couldn't get her dog into the car. It was pathetic.

After what seemed like an eternity, Reiko jumped into the car and sat happily in the front, panting. Luka got into the driver's seat and cast her co-workers an icy glare. This only made them laugh harder. Stupid men, laughing at her.

She frowned and sped out of the police station, almost going too fast, but not quite. Reiko barked loudly, and Luka shushed her. Reiko whined and looked forlornly at the car's floor. Luka groaned hating to see the dog so sad, but she had to focus on the road.

A red Porsche whizzed by her, going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit. Luka clocked the car going eighty miles in a sixty mile zone. The car was also swerving lightly. She grimaced knowing the driver was probably drunk. She turned on her siren, and raced after the speedy car, hoping the driver wouldn't try to speed off, her car couldn't compete with such a fast car.

The driver pulled over to the shoulder, and Luka pulled in behind her. Luka put on her sunglasses, and got out of the police vehicle. Reiko whined again wanting to follow her mistress, but Luka slammed the door behind her, preventing the canine from leaving the car.

"Why am I being pulled over?" A feminine voice questioned, leaning her head out the window, the smell of alcohol emanating from the inside.

"Get back in the car, ma'am," Luka barked, walking over to the red car. "License and registration."

"Of course, Miss police officer." The brunette purred, reaching into her glove box.

"Officer Megurine." Luka corrected.

The woman handed the pink haired officer her license and registration. 'Have a first name officer Megurine_?"_ The woman asked.

"No." Luka brusquely said, taking the papers. She headed back to her car and ran them. Everything looked good. She walked back to the older woman. "Have you been drinking today, Ms. Sakine?"

"Had a few beers earlier." Meiko giggled.

Luka looked on with disgust. "How many beers?"

"Four, or five… or seven… Maybe twelve." The brunette estimated.

"Step out of the car." Luka ordered. The woman complied and shakily exited the car.

"Have anything illegal in their?" Luka interrogated.

"Nope." Meiko denied.

"All right, I'm going to give you a test, and you try to pass it."

Meiko mock saluted. "Yes, sir."

Luka rolled her eyes. "I'm going to put some tape down, and you are going to walk on it."

"Easy enough." Meiko shrugged.

Luka bent over to look for the tape in her car.

"Nice butt." Meiko commented.

Luka shot up, her face as red as a beet. "Do not say that say that again. I can get you for sexual harassment." Luka sternly looked at her.

Meiko merely nodded, a smirk on her face.

This time, Luka sat in her seat to find the tape. Reiko barked, and nuzzled the officer. "Down Reiko!" The dog reluctantly sat back in her seat.

"Pretty dog. You in a relat-"

Before Meiko could go any further, Luka cut her off. "I have half a mind to arrest you. Just stop talking."

"Yes madam."

Luka located the tape, and got out of the car, still flushed. "I'm going to la this on the ground, and you walk across it." Luka spread the tape on the ground, and Meiko whistled. "Ma'am, try to control your urges." Luka cooly said. "Now walk on the tape."

Meiko clumsily walked over and stared at the line.

"Put one foot in front of the other." Luka instructed, watching with amusement as Meiko fell and tripped on her face. Luka helped her up, and took the tape off the ground. "Say the alphabet backwards."

"The what?"

"The ABCs." Luka clarified.

"Oh. Um. A, B-"

Luka interrupted her. "Backwards."

Meiko scratched her head. "What's the last letter?"

"Z."

"Z, Y, Q-"

Once again, Luka stopped her. "The third letter is W."

"Z, W-"

Ma'am, I'm going to need you to take a breathalyzer test." Luka decided, pulling out the tool. "Just blow into it."

Meiko obeyed, and Luka checked the reading. It was over three times the legal limit. "I'm going to need you to lean up against the car, with your back facing me, and put your hands behind your back."

"Want a better view?" Meiko slurred.

Luka scoffed. "Not even in your dreams."

"I'm going to have dreams of you." Meiko winked, though Luka couldn't see it.

Luka rolled her eyes again. "Spread your legs so I can check for weapons."

"I would gladly spread my legs for you." Meiko flirted.

"What you are saying is all on camera, and when you aren't drunk anymore, you are going to be embarrassed by what you're saying."

"I'm never not drunk." Meiko spread her legs, and Luka did a quick search.

"You're clean, but I'm still going to have to arrest you for D.U.I." Luka said, helping the brunette into the back of the car.

'Do you really have to take me to jail? You could take me to your house." Meiko provocatively suggested.

In response, Luka slid the window to the back closed.

When they got to the jail, Luka slipped Meiko a slip of paper. Meiko unfolded it, and saw a phone number.

** Drunk Meiko is fun to write. You're probably asking, "Why did you include the dog in here? She didn't do anything." I have no idea why I included the dog actually. It's funny, because I don't even support MeikoxLuka. This IS rated M for all the sexual innuendo. Also, this is officially my longest oneshot. Not very impressive but I've been trying to make my stories longer.**


End file.
